This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Specific Aim 1: To determine the distribution of select pro- and anti-inflammatory gene polymorphisms in smokers, with and without periodontitis. Specific Aim 2: To determine the distribution of gene polymorphisms for select tissue remodeling genes in smokers, with and without periodontitis. Specific Aim 3: To determine the distribution of gene polymorphisms for select factors controlling reactive oxygen species in smokers, with and without periodontitis. The objective of this proposal is that for more effective management of periodontitis, it would be desirable to identify subsets of individuals at greatest risk for developing smoking-related periodontitis. Identification of genetic markers that confer increased risk to periodontitis in smokers would permit more effective allocation of healthcare resources and permit targeted interventions. It would also contribute to our general understanding of the mechanisms by which smoking confers risk. We proposed to conduct a case-control study of 500 smokers with or without periodontitis. We will compare these groups with regard to certain genetic polymorphisms that may be associated with increased risk for periodontitis.